


Post Rance X Part 2 Spoilers

by GCNess



Category: Rance Series (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, I’ll do it later, List, Too many characters and relationships to tag, headcanons, nothing offensive in this so don’t worry if you somehow want to read it, rance x part 2 spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-19 13:15:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29999904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GCNess/pseuds/GCNess
Summary: Headcanons I have for what happened to various characters after Rance X Part 2. Spoilers for it and literally every game in the series.
Relationships: Rance/Sill Plain





	Post Rance X Part 2 Spoilers

Free Cities:

Rance-He went down in history as the greatest hero ever. He was a legend whose legacy would never be forgotten. By the time of his death, he had 100 children. He married Sill as well, and treated gals like Kanami and Shizuka as his other wives as well. 

Sill Plain-Of all of Rance’s women, Sill was the one who stayed closest to him, and was the only one he married as well. They would go on to have 3 children together, and would continue their adventures. Sill was beloved by the world, and became famous as well. She was eventually able to reunite with her parents also, although she told them that she wanted to continue staying with Rance. She stayed by Rance’s side until the end of their lives. 

El Mofus-Like her father, El became a hero known to almost everyone. Despite this fame, she lived a very quiet life in the small village she was born with, playing around with Nagata-Kun often. She visits her siblings and the other members of the El Party at least once a year in their get togethers, although they also sometimes visit her alone to play. 

Athena 2.0-She continued to spend time with Rance, having silly and autistic times. She later takes in a Doodle Dog and treats them like her child. 

Feliss-She reunited with Dark Rance once more. Since Ludo had no longer directed the angels, devils like her and Dark Rance could roam freely. While never recovering from her trauma, she did become more stable. 

Kibako-She kept spending time and living with Rance. She had a daughter with him later. While Rance wanted her child to be normal, they were just as wild as Kibako was. 

Biscuitta Berns-She stays dedicated to her job as Rance’s maid. Eventually they have a son together. 

Copandon Dott-For some time she continues to run the Toushin Tournament with Shuri. But she soon finds out that she is fated to Rance. They have a daughter together who is raised as a fortune miko. Even in her 50’s, Copa looked about the exact same. 

Keith Gold-He and Heini had a number of children after getting married. The guild remained successful, with Rance continuing to take quests from him. 

Wuu and Rola Indus-They got married and somehow had children. They actually helped improve human-monster relations, as both groups realized they weren’t too different after all. 

Tama and Frostvine-They continued making artificial life, creating further versions of the Athena Series, although some were more successful than others. 

Shizuka Masou and Nagi su Ragarl-The duo stayed close with Rance, along with taking care of his children. Shizuka eventually told Nagi the truth of their past. Nagi cried into Shizuka’s arms as she held her while doing the same. Nagi said that she is glad that she was able to make such good memories with her sister after being reborn. Shizuka is also one of the women, along with Sill and Kanami, that Rance stayed closest with. 

Maria Custard-She would constantly develop and improve her Tulip. With time, Maria became very famous for her work. She also found out that she was fated to Rance and they had a daughter together. Ironically, her daughter was more interested in magic research than mechanics, despite having skills for them both. She is one of the women who stayed closest to Rance. 

Eleanor Ran-She continued being the mayor of Custom. Eventually she managed to have a strong enough will to make the city one of the most powerful and influential in the Free Cities. 

Mill Yorks-She is eventually able to grow into her adult body, with Rance being perfectly (for the most part) fine H-ing her. They have a daughter together named Milli after her sister. She continued to run her medicine store in Custom and searched for a cure for Gynofluenza. With some help from Wenlina, Mix, and Carolie, she was successful. 

Arios Theoman-After losing his Hero abilities, he goes into hiding. He tries to make up for the horrible actions he’s done in the past, but still is very depressed. He later meets with Wichita and the two get along well. 

Sel Catchgolf-Sel continued to believe in ALICE. Any time she found an orphaned child, she would take them in. She was recognized by the gods for her kindness, and became an angel after death. 

Lei and Mary Ann-They got married and lived a long life together, adopting many kids as well. 

Katyusha Bosche-Having a change of heart, she changed the focus of the DX Organization to be about helping those in need.

Zima Bakasko-She was able to restore Alkino to its former glory, being well loved by her people as well. 

Mahoko P. Masai-She continued making natto and running her very small country/city. Every year she’d put natto on her grandpappy's grave. 

Poron Chao-He and his wife, Alisa, lived long and successful lives. They had 3 children, and led Parachao to glory. 

Pitten Chao-He continued on his path to become a legendary knight, helping his brother along the way. 

Kisara and Rebecca Corpi-The two sisters, with some help from Rance, managed to start up a small, but successful, business, and were able to live on their own. Kisara later had a daughter with Rance. 

Nagata-Kun-He began living with El and Crook. He also became a legendary Hanny of sorts, being recognized as a hero by the Hanny King himself. 

Mix Tou-While it took some time, she and Miracle eventually made up. She kept up her research in creating cures to all kinds of sicknesses. Her name became well known to anyone in the medical field. 

Nunuhara Cabbage-She continued being a Rance fangirl. At one point she was H-ed by him, and she almost died of fangirling.  
(AN: Wait that’s just me)

Alexander-He was able to get married and had a daughter named Kumiko. After winning the Toushin Toshi Tournament he was kidnapped and had his energy drained by YORA. However, he was later saved by a young warrior named Custom, who entered the tournament with Alexander’s daughter, Kumiko. 

Leazas:

Lia Parapara Leazas-Even with all her political opponents, Lia went down in history as one of the greatest queens ever. She never stops loving Rance, and was one of the women who stayed closest to him. 

Zance Leazas-Since his mother remained queen for so long, he would often try to go on adventures to H girls, but he was still found by Lia. He was very loved by the people of Leazas though. 

Maris Amarylis-She kept taking care of Lia, and Zance as well. Her love for Lia never ended, with her being one of the major reasons she had such a good and clean reputation. 

Kentou Kanami-She continues to work as Rance’s personal ninja and raising Uzume. She, along with Shizuka and Sill, are the women Rance is the most close to. 

Kentou Uzume-She would work for both Leazas and Rance, and was very close with her mother. While never being fully aware, she was indeed a reincarnation of Suzume. At one point she trained under Inukai, and he had noticed this, although Uzume was a bit confused. 

Rick Addison-Even after losing his leg and handing his position down to Zance, he never stops mentoring others. He and Leila have a son named Sturm. Rick becomes a living legend for being one of the strongest people ever born on the Continent, and because of how close he was to Rance.

Sturm Addison-He becomes the 2nd-in-command of the Red Knights. He was a strong fighter who lived up to the legacy of his parents. He was also good friends with Zance and Almond. 

Menad Shichisei-Her love for Rance got the better of her, and she asked him on a date. He accepts, and at the end the two H. Months later, Menad gives birth to a daughter. After this, she is able to become more comfortable with her femininity. 

Arlcoate Mairus-With some help from Tillday, Arlcoate asked Rance for a child, and he accepted. Since she was more often than not in charge of babysitting Almond, her daughter became good friends with her, just like how their mothers were such good friends. 

Leila Grecini-For some time she continued to serve as the leader of the royal guard. But, after training Almond, she passed her position down to her, and settled down with Rick. 

Tillday Sharp-She retired to take care of her daughter, but still kept up her training. She then becomes Rance’s personal guard, and is one of the women who stays closest to him. 

Almond Sharp-While never going on the journey to fight the Demon King with her siblings, she wrote stories about her siblings, giving her some fame. She also became captain of the Royal Guard as well. 

Julia Lindum-With some help from the Hanny King, Julia was able to reach her full potential. She would also help Leila babysit Sturm. 

Hikari mi Blanc-Eventually she met with Rance once more and they had a child together. She had little soul pollution at the time of her death, and became an angel for her kindness, even after going through hell and back. 

Yulang Mirage-Once she got older, she retired from the Royal Guard and became a freelance adventurer. Some time after she found an abandoned child. She adopted this child and lived a quiet life as their mother. 

Pulptenks Flanders-She never stopped loving Rance. One day, he had visited her pub, and she was shocked that Rance had still remembered her. They later had a child together. 

Aoi-Against all odds, Aoi was able to recover. An elderly couple adopted her and she lived a life of peace. 

Helman:

Sheila Helman-She continued to lead Helman down a path of glory and raise Lelikov. She was beloved and went down in history for this fact. She also is one of the women who stayed closest to Rance. 

Lelikov Helman-Despite overwhelming odds, Lelikov completely overcame her sickness. She was adored by the people of Helman and was always around to help others out, although she wasn’t too good with politics. 

Patton Misnarge-He became well known to practically everyone, and was a hero to many children. Despite this, he and Hanty lived a relatively quiet life together. They had 2 more kids after Hero, and would take many more under their care. Hanty would teach them about history while Patton would teach them combat.

Hanty Kalar-She lived with Patton for the rest of his life. After he passed away, she moved to Rising Dragon Mountain, and spent her days in peace watching over dragonkind, along with taking care of the Kalar and telling her stories. She made certain that everyone knew of Patton and his heroics. 

Hero Helman-He spent lots of time with Lelikov, eventually becoming her secretary, even if he wasn’t always the best. He also is later given training from Alknese, and she hands him her sword. 

Hubert Limpton-He continues to serve Helman. While protecting a village from bandits one day, he met a civilian girl. He later would revisit her, and the two fell in love. They got married and had a son. Hubert named his song Freak, after his best friend. He trained his son, passing down his sword just as his father had done with him. Hubert was considered one of the greatest heroes of Helman.

Cream Ganoblade-Her strategies would continue to greatly help Helman. Her knowledge of “computers” also allowed the creation of a “PC-98” to play something called “eroge.” She also later had a son with Rance. 

Rolex Gradias and Oruore the 3rd-They continued their epic bromance and working for the Helmanian Army. While Oruore got married, Rolex stayed loyal to his late wife no matter what. 

Alknese Rize-She continued to chill and be Rance’s broski. Eventually they had a daughter together, with Alknese being a really great mother. 

Merim and Ruberan Tser-After being reunited, the sisters spent the rest of their lives recovering from their trauma. They would frequently adventure together, with Ruberan always being willing to risk her life to save Merim. Merim also had a child with Rance. 

Pigu Gelliciman-She keeps chilling with Rance. At one point she was offered to turn her body back to normal, but declined, stating that she is proud of who she is. While she is unable to have children herself, she still adopted many children who were similar to her. 

Zeth:

Parsley Ring Zeth-She played a part in helping Shushinu come out of her shell, and would stick by her as well. She continued to help and hold a close bond with all of the future kings and queens of Zeth. 

Magic the Gandhi-She became a great queen loved by her people. She also created a memorial for her father, who she made sure went down as the single greatest king in Zeth’s history. She was one of the women who stayed closest to Rance. 

Shushinu the Gandhi-Gaining confidence from her journey and Parsley, she began making more and more friends. While still shy, she grew into someone beloved by Zeth.

Chizuko Yamada-After Gandhi’s death, she was deeply saddened, to the point where she thought of leaving her position. However, she stayed as she wanted to help Magic adjust to her position as queen of Zeth.

Urza Pranaice-With some time she was able to find out she was fated to Rance. After getting her ultimate weapon, they H-ed and Urza eventually had a son who she named Daniel after her beloved mentor. She was able to fulfill said mentor’s wish, as Ice Flame, and specifically Urza, went down in history for their bravery and strength. 

Papaya Server-To atone for her past sins, she used her research solely for helping others. She would take in many children as well. 

Annis Sawatari-She continued to be the same idiot mage we all know and love. She went down in history for her dumbness, but many did also fondly remember her for how she just wanted to do the right thing. 

Kabachan the Lightning-Shortly after Blood Memories is defeated, he passes away. He is fondly remembered by Zeth though, with Futaba and Moe being the main characters of a popular children’s book based on his life. 

Saias Crown and Uspira Shintou-Saias was able to convince Uspira to marry him after the 2nd Dark Lord War. Their armies would almost always fight together in perfect harmony. They had twins who they named Alex an Kabachan, after their dear friends.

Wichita Stake-She had mostly gone into hiding due to her depression of losing Gandhi and Kaoru, only coming out to help and protect Magic and Shushinu. She later met with Arios and the two lived together. 

Cutie Band-She was never able to recover from her trauma, and lived her days in the Zeth mental hospital in a vegetative state. 

Rocky Bank-He became a hero loved by all, especially in Zeth. Many novels and movies were made about him. He was able to find a wife and had children with her, but his loyalty to Rance never wavered. 

Caloria Cricket-She desired to restore the Insect Users race, and asked Rance for his help. He gladly accepted, and Caloria soon enough gave birth to twins. They would often spend time rebuilding the Insect Users ruins, and the class rarely faced the same descrimination because of how beloved Caloria was. 

Megadeth Moromi and Prima Hononoman-They continued chilling with Cessna. After some time Prima told Megadeth that she loved her, and they got married, adopting a child as well. Prima also became a teacher. 

Cessna Benville-Kept spending time with Proma and Megadeth, sleeping her days away. She later had a child with Rance, but had to leave them to Prima because she’d fall asleep too often. She did love her child deeply however. 

Kimchi Drive-She kept taking care of orphaned children, having a child with Rance as well at a later point. 

Karma Atanger-She became a freelance adventurer who would help out children in need. Eventually Rance H-ed her when she was old enough, and she was overjoyed by this. 

Alfra Ray-She was never able to recover from her trauma, but she dedicated her life to saving and protecting children from the suffering she had gone through. 

Miracle Tou-She became very famous for being quite possibly the greatest human mage in history. She would often spend time with Rance’s children teaching them all kinds of things. She eventually confessed her love to Rance, and was one of the women who stayed closest to him. 

Rizna Lanfbitt-She became almost like a saint to many people,due to her kind soul even after suffering so much. She had a daughter with Rance who she loved, and later found out she was fated to him. After her death, she became an angel. 

Onoha Mespos-She was able to get over her trauma with monsters and spent lots of time with them, as humans and monsters got along in peace. 

Eropicha Nyanko-While never being able to get over the death of her fiance, Alex, she changed into a better person. 

Carolie Mate-She continued to help those in need. With time, she was able to find a cure to the Greening Disease. She would also make it so the area that the Greening Village was located would be left alone in a way to memorialize those who suffered. She built a memorial for both the girls who had died and Kaito, who would protect them. She later wrote picture books about Kaito, teaching children to always do good things for others, regardless of who they are. 

Nelson Server-After repairing his relationship with Papaya, he began working at Zeth’s mental hospital to take care of Elizabeth. He created memorials for Foot, Kinggore, Rodney, and Elizabeth where Pentagon’s base was previously located, as he considered them to be family, and was ashamed that they died for someone like him. 

Elizabeth Laocock-She was never able to fully recover. Former members of Pentagon and Ice Flame would visit and give her flowers and toys. 

JAPAN:

Oda Kou-She worked together with Rangi to lead JAPAN to an era of prosperity and peace. She later found out she was fated to Rance, and they had a son together named Nobu. She is one of the women who stayed closest to Rance. 

Yamamoto Rangi-He helped Kou lead JAPAN. He had fully restored the Yamamoto clan, allowing it to be remembered as one of the most heroic and best clans in all of JAPAN. 

3G-He continued serving the Oda house and doting on Kou and Rangi.

Shibata Katsuie and Ranmaru-The couple continued working together for Oda. They would always take in orphaned children, and had a number of children themselves. 

Suzume-Even after passing away, her soul lived on in Uzume. She also became a beloved legend among the JAPANese, with her death making it so kunoichi stopped putting so much poison in their bodies. 

Tokugawa Sen-She gave up battling in order to raise Rance’s children full time. She was one of the women who stayed closest to Rance. 

Okita Nozomi-Rance saved her from being bullied by Hannies once more. After that they had H-ed, and Nozomi gave birth to a daughter who was also named Nozomi. She became a legend among Haniwa for being pure MOE. 

Natori-With Orochi being gone, she instead changed the focus of the Miko Union to be providing healing to those in need. On occasion fukuman abilities will be used, but due to the lack of soul pollution it is not as big of a deal. 

Uesugi Kenshin-She continued her training, later finding out she was fated to Rance. They had a daughter and Kenshin became a legend as one of the greatest warriors ever born.

Naoe Ai-She kept taking care of Kenshin, and later her daughter. She also had a child with Rance herself.

Uesugi Katsuko and Torako-Their rivalry continued for the rest of their lives. Before they both passed away, they admitted that they truly cared for one another. Both girls died with smiles on their faces, as they were competing to see who would live longer, even in their final moments. 

Sanda Tourin-He continued working for Helman, although he helped JAPAN out as well frequently. After he passed away, he became a legendary hero, having a famous series of novels written based off of his life. 

Houjou Souun-He adopted a young girl named Suzu, who had some sort of connection to Ran. While he never got over the sadness of losing her, he went down in history as one of the single best Omiyouji ever.

Houjou Suzu-She helped Souun run the Houjou Clan, even in his last years of life. She took over after he passed away, and made sure he was buried right next to Ran’s memorial. 

Yuzuhara Yuzumi-While originally trying to further improve muskets, she would instead settle down after having a son with Rance. She was head over heels in love with her child because of how cute she thought he was. Shigehiko helped raise her son also. Yuzumi also would work a lot with animals as well.

Akashi Kazemaru-He was able to become a great leader. With some help from Hibachi the Akashi clan regained a lot of strength. They got married and had a number of children as well. 

Mouri Teru-She took over the Mouri Clan until her son was able to take her position. She was one of the women who stayed closest to Rance, and served as a maid in his castle. 

Mouri Motonari (Rance’s Child)-He stayed cursed, as it didn’t limit his lifespan, but he was still never able to become fully intelligent. He was very strong though, and was well loved and respected by the Mouri Clan for that reason. He’d also dress up in a maid outfit and work for his father in his castle from time to time. 

Kobayakawa Chinu and Kikkawa Kiku-Served as maids in Rance’s castle. 

Ryouka Sakamoto-She and her family/friends were able to stay safe due to the protection of both Oda and Ryouma herself. She later had children with both Mine and Yuzuru. 

Kurohime-To atone for her father’s sins, she became a nun. She forever watched over JAPAN. 

Agireda-Rance had given her a son who was wild and full of energy. This allowed her to restore her tribe to its former glory. The land it resided on was strictly protected by the JAPANese government. 

Dokuganryuu Masamune-He continues to spend time with his wives, having children with all of them, and keeping peace between humans and youkai. He would tell his children many stories about Rance, as he considered him to be a hero. 

Omachi, Nogiku, and Orime-They all had children with Masamune and continued to watch over their specific areas. 

Noir-She had children with both Rance and Masamune. She was very worried how Masamune would react, but he was chill because he knew it was no different from him and his harem. 

Yamanaka Kojika-Despite the misfortune she had suffered, after Blood Memories was defeated, she was finally able to restore the Amako Clan, with it being officially recognized by JAPAN. 

Keikoku-She grew tired of constantly causing havoc, and instead just started pulling silly pranks that didn’t harm anyone. 

Kalar:

Pastel Kalar-While she never quite got over her issues with Rance, she did become more open with humans. After having Pencilcow returned to her, she lifted the spell hiding it, allowing humans to come into contact with it more frequently. They were no longer hunted for their gems, and doing so can cause very harsh repercussions. 

Reset Kalar-She continued to be a shining ray of hope for everyone. She never really grew much bigger, but nobody really cared too much about that. After Pastel’s time of change, Reset took over the Kalar village and was the most beloved queen they had ever had. She also became close friends with Hanty as well. 

Full, Vivid, and Modern Kalar-They all passed on as the barrier to Pencilcow was no longer needed. They became angels and still kept watch over the village though. 

AL Church:

Crook Mofus-She and El lived peacefully together. They would attend the get togethers that eset would do. Crook was finally able to smile, thanks to El having saved the world, and she loved her daughter dearly. She also is one of the women who stayed closest to Rance. 

Mi Lording-Even if most people gave up their faith, Mi kept believing in ALICE and helping those in need. Because of this, he was turned into a level god after his death. 

Battling Senters-After Saciko took over his position, he went into retirement. He did become very well loved and famous however. 

Sachiko Senters-She became the head Templar of the reformed AL Church, which her father was very proud about. She later had a child with Rance. She has trouble keeping up with her son’s energy at times, but she loves him more than anything else. 

Monster Realm:

Gele-She was unsealed and had lost her powers as the Demon King. After experiencing how humanity had treated her, as they were unaware of who she was, she became a nun to repent for her sins. 

Kayblis-He was the only Dark Lord to not lose his eternal life for some weird reason. He wasn’t really ever able to return to his power level, but still told his stories to all kinds of monsters. He was actually considered to be a fairly well liked monster among other monsters and humans, as they found him to be pretty funny.

Kamilla-Upon returning to dragonhood, she went to the top of Rising Mountain and slapped KD for him hiding away and ignoring Kamilla in the past centuries after Dragons had been analiated. They then promised to watch over the remaining Dragons together, being almost like a married couple in that way. 

La Saizel and Hawzel-Due to being angels, they kept their immortality. They used their extended lifespans to protect humanity from any evil forces that may appear. 

Aurora-She kept carrying around Sieg’s Demonic Blood Soul, even if she knew it was empty. She kept being a mail girl and selling merch of Sieg, which made her happy at least. 

Root Ari-She traveled around the world with what remained of her brother until going into hiding. 

Hornet-After becoming human again, Hornet traveled around the world. She eventually had a child with Rance and stayed very close to him. 

Silky Littleraisen-Unsure what to do after becoming human again, she traveled around the world with Hornet. She later has a daughter with Rance. Her legacy and accomplishments finally became known to the world. 

Satella-She continued to stay by Rance’s side. She had a daughter with Rance after she learnt she was fated to him. She also grew very close to Sill, considering her to be her best friend. 

Warg-She would go on to use her dream manipulation for good. Namely she helped those in comas or who have frequent nightmares have good dreams. She also stayed close to Rance. 

Gods:

Ludo Wrathorm-After living as El, Ludo began to get much more enjoyment out of seeing the world at peace and humanity’s achievements. Whenever souls returned to him, the happier they were brought him more happiness, and he would often give those who were depressed or met sudden unfortunate ends another chance in reincarnation. 

Quelplan-After restoring her godhood, she became Rance’s level goddess, despite it being done by gods with much lower classes. After Rance’s death, she kept his and Sill’s souls in a sacred area of the Gods’ Realm, due to how significant they were. She also held the fact that she was right about humanity over ALICE’s head for the rest of time. 

ALICE-She realized the error in her ways, and eventually followed Ludo’s orders to make the world a better place. She guided the AL Church in the correct ways, finally becoming who the church said she was. 

Willis Fujisaki-Although Quelplan was Rance’s main Level Goddess, Willis still helped and hung around Rance from time to time. She also ranked up quite a bit in the God’s Hierarchy because she helped Rance as much as she did. 

Mikan-With some more time and practice, Mikan was officially recognized as a Level Goddess. While she still made mistakes, they were much less frequent than before, and she was well loved by her customers. 

Nook 77-Despite how it was extreme taboo on both sides, she and Dark Rance got married. As a result, and due to Rawthorm knowing how Ludo had changed, Devils and Angels made peace with one another, both fighting to protect humanity. 

Wenlina-She became much less shy around humans. She was very well loved, being happy to always help out those in need. She is one of the women who stayed closest to Rance. 

Others:

Sanakia Dreself-She continued working as the guard to Rance’s Castle. Her effort and chivalry are later acknowledged by various countries, and she was offered to become a knight for them. However, she stayed with Rance. 

Arms Arc-She kept adventuring until the end of her life. During one of her adventures, met with Rance, and they had a child together. Arms would always take her daughter with her, and she went down in history as one of the greatest adventurers ever. 

Lil’ Avenger-After Rance gave her life meaning, she quit being an assassin, opting instead to live her life as a normal girl, developing more emotions along the way. 

Dosu and Wasu-They helped various countries rebuild areas that were destroyed by Quelplan. Because of this their criminal status was dismissed. 

Shariela Aries-She continued to travel around the world with Kayblis and his Apostles. She would occasionally encounter Rance, and these encounters helped her gain more and more emotion. 

Dark Rance-Eventually he was able to reach the rank of 1st Class Devil. He reunited with Feliss once more and vowed to protect her. He also got married to Nook. 

British-He was eventually freed from his concrete prison (?) and traveled with the other members of the Legendary Five. He had a memorial with the other Legendary Five members, along with one where he was trapped before. 

Chaos-Returning to his human form, Chaos adventured with the Legendary Five for the rest of his life. He eventually told Cafe that he loved her, and she said she felt the same way, getting married and living happily. He went down in history as one of the saviors of humanity, and was buried in a beautiful memorial alongside the rest of the Legendary Five.

Cafe Artful-She went along on the adventures with the other Legendary Five. She eventually got married to Chaos and had a child together. 

Terra-She kept watching over the remaining Horus that lived on the Continent, along with making sure that they didn’t use much energy. She would interact and help humanity a lot as well. Eventually the Horus were recognized as their own protected group of people, and the lost battleship they lived on became protected territory. 

Nikkou-She traveled with the Legendary Five after having her humanity restored. Later, she became a nun, telling stories of her adventures to young and old.

Ho-Raga-He traveled with the other members of the Legendary Five, spreading his immense knowledge to all kinds of people. He became fascinated in new inventions that were made during his times locked up in his tower, with him finally being able to learn new things, being given a reason to exist once more. 

Am Isuel-She was one of the few humans who knew the truth about El. However, she had gone into hiding, until she decided to use her conversation skills to stop the despair others felt. She was later able to meet with ALICE, where the latter gave her an apology for deceiving her. 

Suzaku-He’d mostly just continue being chill. On occasion, he’d help out the Omijouji of the Houjou Clan with fighting against Oni, as he truly felt bad for what happened to Ran and the state it left Souun in. 

Miki Kurusu and Ogawa Kentarou-They return to their dimension, both as normal humans. They soon get married and have a number of children as well. They also begin writing books based on their adventures in the Continent together, which became best sellers. 

Kaguya-She would continue to occasionally watch over the Continent. Even if she never met Rance again, her feelings remained.


End file.
